


Peaceful Night

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Germany, Italy, M/M, North Italy - Freeform, Yaoi, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*My first GerIta!*<br/>Ludwig was enjoying his night at home...Then came Feliciano. He will never understand this Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Night

Ludwig lay in his bed listening to the wind outside. Though they could be an annoyance, he really didn't mind storms. A little rain wouldn't ruin his night. He had the house all to himself. His brother Gilbert was out drinking with his friends, so he wouldn't have to deal with him until the next morning. In his absence he had managed to finish all of his paperwork, clean the home, and even found time to read, something he rarely found time to do. Now it was 12:30 and he sighed, content on how his peaceful, perfect night had so far gone and slipped into an quiet sleep...

BAM!

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

"LUDWIG!"

He woke with a start at the sound of his front door on the first floor slam shut, the echo of footsteps pounding as they ran up the stairs and a small Italian man bursting through his bedroom door. Feliciano. He saw his big brown eyes light up when he saw the German man and lept onto the bed. "Ludwig! Were you asleep? I'm so sorry. How could you sleep? Its so stormy out. You must be a really heavy sleeper, huh?" Wow he can talk fast. As he was hit with an unwanted game of 20 questions Ludwig could feel the headache he had been able to avoid the whole night begin to find its way into his skull. "Feli, what are you doing here?" He asked groggily. He already had a pretty good idea, but he asked anyway in an attempt to keep his cool. He had been having such a good dream.

"The storm," the Italian started as he wrapped himself up in the sheets on Ludwig's bed. "The storm knocked out the power at my house and I was the only one home and it was dark and loud and it started to get cold and I got really really scared," Wow he can talk fast. "So I came over here, cause you'll protect me." At that last part his face broke into a grin. Ludwig sighed, he should have expected such from him."Where is your brother, then?"

"Antonio came over an took Lovino to a bar to watch the Futball game."

"And you didn't go?"

"No, I stayed home to make pasta." Of course he did, typical Feli. Ludwig looked over to his alarm clock. 2:32 a.m.

He would never understand Feliciano, no matter how hard he tried. So he had just given up a long time ago. He could have questioned why, if he was so scared, he had gone out and came all the way to his house. He could ask how he had gotten in, for he had locked the door before he went to bed.(Though he had his suspicions that Gilbert had given him a spare key, given the frequency of this kind of occurrence.) But he didn't ask. He didn't because he could ask himself just as many questions. Like why he thought he could have one surprise-free night, or why it was even a surprise to him that Feliciano was there at all. It use to really bug him, the Italian clinging to him all the time, but now it was almost expected. He hated to admit it but Feli had really begun to grow on him. As he lay there thinking to himself he felt a body curl up next to his own. He looked down at the nearly sleeping man. He reached out, wrapped arms around the smaller frame and pulled him in closer. Tomorrow he would have to pull his brother and his friends out of whatever trouble they had undoubtedly managed to get into and would have a fresh pile of papers to work on. Tomorrow he would have to return to his stress filled life. But right now Feliciano was yet again at his side and in his arms.

"Night Ludi, I love you" He heard through the Italian's soft snores.

"Love you too Feli, good night." He sighed one more time. No, he would never understand him, but right now he didn't care. Right now he was content, enjoying his peaceful, perfect night.


End file.
